T or D Horizon
by callmewelsh
Summary: The crew of Log Horizon has faced many threats before but will they survive being forced to participate in a game show where their fates are controlled by the T or Ds sent by the readers?


**?** :em Um yeah...I may be new at this but it shouldn't be too hard. First thing I've ever put here so let's just jump right into it. 

_Pitch black...that was all any of the many confused and very annoyed voices could see as they blindly shuffled this way and that blindly bumping into one another. A blinding light shown down from above like a gift from heaven...or as the crowd was about to find out perhaps hell. It was a spotlight that shown down on our heros_.

 **?** : Introducing the Members of the guild Log Horizon!

 _The sound of a million voices cheering and whooping caught the attention of the group in the the spot light_.

 **?** : Now Now settle down everyone the game will begin shortly but first let me have a word with our friends here.

 _A Feminine figure wearing what appeared to be a schoolgirls uniform, a pair of glasses which were currently covered in glare from the spot light, and an artist beret Stepped into their field of view. It was easy enough to tell that this person was somehow the owner of that obviously male voice_.

 **?** : Now before the villian behind glasses and his little ninja try to kick my Lv 10 ass how about I answer some of the questions bouncing around in your heads right now?

 _The first to step forward was tall with short messy black hair and a pair of glasses of his own. He wore magic user equipment that was admitedly cool looking and in his left hand carried a staff._

 **?** : Yes Shiroe?Or do you perfer Kei Shirogane?

 **Shiroe** : *momentarily recoiled at the sound of his actual name but quickly recovered* Who are you and where is this place?

 **?** : Me? You can call me N/A (pronounced as nei) and this is my grand stage where you will be the entertainment for all of them. *N/A Made a wide sweeping gesture as more lights came to life revealing they in fact were on a stage with millions of people out in the audience*

 _As N/A opened his mouth to say more he suddenly went rigid and crumpled over. Behind him was a girl who looked to be in middle school. She had long black hair and held an assassins knife._

 **?** : The suspicious Lv10 has been eliminated my lord.

 **N/A** : hmhmhmmm Very cute Akatsuki...But you can't do any real damage to me here. *He stood dusting himself off completely unscathed* Now then I'm sure you've realized that you have no choice but to play along with me so let's skip anymore assassination attempts and get to introductions.

 **Akatsuki** : My lord?

 **Shiroe** : Let's just do what he wants for now. *He did his glasses thing and walked up to the front of the stage bravely facing the audience* I am Shiroe of Log Horizon

 **Akatsuki** : *Following her lord* I am the ninja Akatsuki of Log Horizon.

 **Naotsugu** : *Next to come up in his usual gear* Yo I'm Naotsugu And I'm an open perver- *was suddenly kneed in the face by Akatsuki*

 **Akatsuki** : My lord may I knee that stupid pervert in his stupid pervert face?

 **Naotsugu** : ASK BEFORE YOU DO IT! YOU NEVER LET ME FINISH!

 **N/A** : Ahem! Moving on. -_-

 **Nyanta** : HmhmNya I'm the Swachbuckler Nyanta of Log Horizon baby.

 **Serara** (in the audience): Yay Nyanta!

 **Nyanta** : *Winked to serara in the crowd*

 **Tohya** : *ran up next* I'm Tohya! Log Horizons samurai!

 **Minori** : I'm Minori. I'm Tohyas sister and Log Horizons shrine maiden.

 **Rudy(Rundelhaus Code)** : *does an over the top pose complete with manly sparkles* I am the amazing Sorcerer Rundelhaus co- *cracked over the head and K. which resulted in boos from his fans*

 **Isuzu** : *responcible for the cracking* Sorry about him everyone. I'm Isuzu the bard.

 **N/A** : and that's our cast everyone!

 **Minori** : Wait where's Tetra?

 **N/A** : We're working on temporarily fixing his avatar situation so for now don't worry about him we have a game to play after all. Mister disembodied announcer if you would explain how we'll be operating.

 **Announcer** :This is going to be a fun and perhaps not so friendly game of ultimate truth or dare where The audience and readers, Yes that's right you folks out there, Will be submitting Your TorDs for our lovely guild members here to perform in order to earn points. At the end of each play we tally up the points and the winner will be given the options of being safe from playing next round, being N/As assistant, Or a spectacular mystery prize. Doesn't that sound fun?!

 **Naotsugu** : Ah what? This is a load of dukie. This crossdressing little punk is forcing us to be in his stupid gameshow?

 **N/A** : That's right big guy and just for that I'm allowing yaoi, yuri, humiliation, and asswhooping dares.

 **Guild members** : *all suddenly surrounded in an aura of dread*

 **N/A** : *looked directly at the camera speaking to the readers and other audience members* As of right now we are now accepting your truth or dares. So please don't be shy about sending lots and lots of good ones!

 **Announcer** : That's all the time we have for now. See you on the next episode of TorD Horizon!


End file.
